A fundamental limiting factor for the majority of current battery technologies is the electron-storage mechanism, which is limited by one electron or two electron processes. Hence most batteries are intrinsically low capacity systems despite their use of low molecular weight (e.g. Li, Zn anodes) materials. The utilization of an air cathode, where the cathode “fuel” is stored outside the battery is one way in which to enhance the overall battery capacity, despite these intrinsic limitations. For example, Zn/air batteries have intrinsic and realized higher overall energy capacities than Zn/MnO2 alkaline cells. However, the boundaries of this improvement are limited due to the capacity of the anode. Corrosion of the anode surface, which can also decrease capacity, is another limiting factor that is more of a problem with certain anodes.